Never Alone
by PotentialGoddess
Summary: After Kirigi's defeat Elektra decides its time to return to Hell's Kitchen and visit the man without fear, Daredevil. T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Elektra**

"**Never Alone"**

**Genre: action adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character within this fic, besides the few extras that helps the story to progress. They are property of marvel and Frank miller.**

**A/N: okay so this is my first Elektra fic. I hope you guys like it and remember reviews are always welcomed. Please review or I'll feel like Im writing for myself and I hate that. And just so you guys know, the fic corresponds with the movies Daredevil and Elektra. Im not a comic buff so I was unable to make an Elektra fic that comes from the comic character. I think the movie one was better anyways.**

**ONE making deals**

Diana Margoles walked into the room and all eyes were on her. Every man that stood next to the table thought it was necessary to make her the center of attention. Diana didn't like the looks she was receiving but decided to ignore them and focus on the task at hand; the meeting. She took an available seat and waiting for things to begin. She received rude looks from the other members of the meeting, who were standing. Everyone turned when the leader of the council stepped in accompanied by a rather large Asian man. He stood in front of his seat and waited until everyone bowed. They all took their seats. His escort however stood against the wall to the side of him. The leader looked over at Diana and smiled slightly. "Diana so pleased that you could join us," he spoke. "What's this about?" Diana asked trying to move the meeting along. He chuckled and nodded towards the man that escorted him in the room. His escort removed a manila folder from the inseam of his suit jacket and handed it to the leader. The folder was passed down until it reached Diana. She picked it up and opened it to review the contents inside. "What is this?" she asked. She pulled out a picture of a man, she had no clue who he was and was trying to figure out what the hell was on his forehead. "The man you're looking at goes by the name of Bullseye." The man replied. Diana now understood what the symbol upon his head was, a bullseye. "He was arrested and put in a maximum security prison about a year ago…" he trailed off noticing the look of confusion Diana was giving him. "Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" Diana asked shuffling through more pictures and pages of useless words that meant nothing to her. "After the failure and demise of Kirigi by the hands of the female gaijin Elektra along with the rest of his men, it was ensured that we wouldn't be using the treasure for our own purposes..." Meizumi soon cut in, "but Master Roshi…" He was silenced by a wave of Master Roshi's hand. "As I was saying, Kirigi had his chance and so did you Meizumi," he said giving the man a look. Meizumi cleared his throat in response. "Both of you have failed, now we do it my way," He made brief eye contact with Diana before continuing. "To be brief, I, we, the council has a proposition for you. With the losing of the treasure and Kirigi, the balance of power has shifted. Elektra is responsible for this therefore I want her eliminated. I know you will have no problem with this after reading all about you." Diana shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "What do I get out of it?" she asked. "Are you sure she's right for the job? She asks too many questions." One of the members said addressing Master Roshi. Diana looked over at the man and made eye contact with him. She continued to stare at him until tiny drops of blood began to fall from his nose. Soon he was struggling and gagging then with one last struggle he fell lifeless on the table. Diana smiled and turned back towards Master Roshi, who was smiling back. "Oh yes I'm sure."

Elektra Natchios walked into the dimly lit bar. The smell of beer, nuts, and burgers hung heavily in the air. She snorted in distaste as she strode over to a vacant seat at the bar. It had been several hours since her last decent meal so she decided to stop here for a quick bite. "What can I get for you tonight ma'am?" The bartender asked her. "A glass of water and a salad please," she answered. He nodded and pulled a freshly cleaned cup from off the drying rack. He scooped ice into it and filled the glass with water. He handed to her before leaving to go get her salad. Elektra sipped at the water as she surveyed her surroundings. Men and women of all ages sat at either a booth or at the bar enjoying a night out with friends and family. Elektra suddenly caught herself missing Abby and Mark. 'I'll visit one day,' she promised herself, 'But not today.' She had to take care of a few things first. "Here's your salad," the man said sliding her a plate filled with fresh lettuce and veggies. "Thank you," Elektra smiled. She began eating her salad. After her second forkful she laid down her fork and picked up a napkin to wipe her mouth. She looked up, "Is there something you want?" she asked the bartender who was watching her eat. "I'm sorry, you're not from around here are you?" he asked. "Why do you ask?" He lifted an eyebrow at her and responded, "No reason it's just that most people that come in here are regulars and I just like to get to know my customers better. I say that's the key to a successful business." Elektra gave him a slight smile. "I'd say you were right, I'm Elektra Natchios." She stuck out her hand. He shook her hand, "Wesley Malcolm." She took her hand back. "So where you from Elektra," His attempt at another conversation was rewarded with an answer. "All over." He accepted that answer, "Well it was nice meeting you Elektra, I'll let you finish your meal." Elektra nodded and returned to her meal.

"Oh and Elektra?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Hells Kitchen."

**A/N: Okay so chap 1 is done. I know pretty short F.Y.I most of the chapters will be but that allows me to write more and update quicker. So please start reviewing and chap 2 will be on its way!**


	2. enemies

**Elektra**

"**Never Alone"**

**Genre: action adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character within this fic, besides the few extras that helps the story to progress. They are property of marvel and Stan lee.**

**Two Enemies**

Diana Margoles sat in her living room crossed legged as she reviewed each picture and document carefully. She picked up a photo that displayed a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and dazzling green eyes. The woman was dressed in something that one might find in a Victoria's Secret catalog. Long three pronged Sais rested at her sides. Her face seemed hard and determined. Earlier Master Roshi had explained to Diana that the woman in the photo was one of the world's deadliest if not the deadliest assassin in the world. Expertly trained, beautiful, lethal, the works. He also told her that she had an uncanny ability to see the future for brief periods of time. Diana's job was clear, eliminate the target that would be Elektra in this case, and return with proof. If she were to do that Master Roshi promised her a place in the council. A highly coveted spot she was told. She was already planning the woman's demise when it came to her. She sighed as she dug around the contents of the folder, she stopped and picked up the photo with distaste. "Bullseye," she muttered. Master Roshi made it clear that he wanted this man along with her while she was fulfilling her duty. He thought the man would be a lot of help just incase Elektra became too much for her to handle, being the only person alive to have ever successfully killed the assassin. Diana scoffed at the thought of working with this man. He would not stand in her way of her prize. "If I'm to work with him he better get one thing straight," she said suddenly standing and making her way too her room. "I play second fiddle to no one." She closed the door to her room and started searching for the perfect outfit for the upcoming event.

High up on the rooftops of downtown Matt Murdoch a.k.a Daredevil stalked his current victim. The local mini mart had recently reported a break in while he was on patrol. Using his heightened sense of sound Daredevil was able to detect this distress call. He eventually tracked down the thief back to an abandoned warehouse where he was currently on the roof of. "When will they ever learn?" He asked no one in particular as her dove off the roof and landed on his feet. He stood in front of the shoddy looking door that divided him and the thief. He gave a grin before kicking the door down and diving inside. The two men were huddled over the brown sack that the thief brought with him, when the door fell down with a bang. They each turned with shocked expressions to see a man dressed in a silly costume standing before them. "Who the hell are you?" one asked pushing the sack behind him and drawing a pistol on the maroon dressed man. His partner mirrored his actions and also brought out a gun. "The name's Daredevil," he said taking a step closer to the two. "Sorry to tell you but Halloween is not for another couple of months." The two shared a laugh on Daredevil's expense. Their high pitched laughs produced enough volume that allowed Daredevil to see the perps with his sonar like vision. "It would be wise if you left," the thief warned. Daredevil unaffected by any of this took a few more steps and allowed the barrels of the guns rest on his chest. "Make me." The two men were surprised by this and gave each other looks of hesitation. When they turned back Daredevil was gone. They looked around for a few seconds before one of them was thrown across the room in one quick motion. The remaining thief got a gut full of Daredevil's billyclub as the man without fear appeared behind him. The thief doubled over in pain as Daredevil bent down to pick up the brown sack. He saw the other man recover from the toss and got to his feet. He aimed his gun at Daredevil. The explosion the gun produced when the trigger was pulled activated Daredevil's sight giving him a chance to dodge the bullet that whizzed by. He dodged another bullet before pitching his billyclub at the man's face. The gun dropped from his hand as he held his nose where the billyclub hit just a second earlier. Daredevil slapped hardly at the ground allowing him just a few seconds to see the thief get to his feet. He quickly made his way to the recovering man and grabbed his wrist tightly. The thief cried out in pain and dropped the gun he held. "I don't want to ever see you around again." To get his point across he squeezed even tighter rendering the thief to his knees. "I give," the thief said succumbing to the pain. "Good," Daredevil said knocking the man unconscious with a kick to the head. Daredevil held the money filled sack tightly as he made his way over to the other guy. "That goes for you too." He planted a solid kick in the man's abdomen. Daredevil picked up his billyclub and cracked the guy in the back of the head with it. The guy fell unconscious as the man without fear walked out into the cold night.

Maria Patterson sat at a small table in the back of her store surrounded by cops. She had just finished giving her statement and they were now discussing the matter at hand between each other. "I'm going to go to the restroom," she announced to the group of officers. They nodded in response as she exited the room. On her way to the bathroom she walked past the front door and gasped. She ran over and opened the door to find a brown sack sitting at her feet. She looked inside and found loads of cash. She smiled as she looked around wondering if whoever brought back her stolen money had stuck around for a reward. "Guess not," she murmured as she turned to walk back in her store. She stopped when she saw a flash of movement up on one of the roofs. When she actually looked hard enough she couldn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her mini mart to go tell the cops the news. She never stopped smiling and she definitely never stopped thanking whoever did this.

Finally back at his apartment Matt Murdoch closed and locked his door. He slowly felt along the walls to get towards his chamber of a bed. Once there he undressed and slid in. The cool water was a temporary relief from the events earlier that day. He slowly fell asleep fingering the only object he wore during the day and night, even as he slept he wore it. It was the Braille necklace that Elektra had left him and as long as he lived he would never take it off.

Elektra finished her meal and paid and tipped the man generously for his politeness. "See ya soon," Wesley called out after her. Elektra nodded before walking out into the cold chilly night. She pulled tightly on her leather coat as she walked down the sidewalk towards her hotel. She had made previous reservations on the plane trip so now all she had to do was find the hotel. Thirty minutes of walking led the assassin to an elegant and newly made hotel known as "The Gates". She pushed past the revolving doors into the lobby of the hotel. The entire hotel was furnished in '40's accustomed furniture. It was breath takingly beautiful, and Elektra thought so too as she made her way to the counter. "I have a confirmed reservation," Elektra said to the clerk. The boy who was posted at the counter looked to be no more than nineteen as he asked her for her name. "Elektra Natchios." The boy nodded and handed the woman a slip of paper with an electronic keycard attached to it. "Sign there," he instructed. She did so and handed him back the paper. "Enjoy your stay her at The Gates," He told her as she walked away. 'Room 302' she thought to herself as she waited for an available elevator to open up. The doors slid open and out came two teenage girls dressed in bathing suits obviously on their way too the pool. "Excuse us," the girls spoke sliding past the assassin. Elektra watched them walk off toward the pool area as she stepped into the vacant elevator. She pressed the big number 9 button and the doors slid closed. It was a smooth ride to the ninth floor. She stepped off and made her way to the second door on her right. She pulled out her keycard and quickly swiped it across the key reader. It blinked red then green allowing her to enter the room. She walked into the dark room and immediately tripped over something that sat in her way. "Nice Elektra," she scolded herself as she searched the walls for a light switched. She felt a small button beneath her fingers and pushed. The room was instantly illuminated with a warm glow of light. She turned to find two of her bags lying on the floor as planned. She picked them up and set them on the queen sized bed that dominated the room. She opened the bag and pulled out a couple pairs of clothes which lay on top of a large black case. She pulled the case out and opened it to see her Sais resting on a bed of velvet smooth material. She picked up the weapons that were used to kill many people and allowed them to rest in her hands. She twirled them swiftly around in her hands before placing them back in their case. It always comforted her to do that. She placed the case in the night stand next to the bed and started to unpack her things and set them in their rightful places. It was only midnight when she finished all she had to do so she decided a quick dip would be essential for her restless body. She pulled out her swimsuit and quickly changed in to the outfit. She left her room and made her way down en route for the pool. Once there she set her towel down of one of the pool chairs and walked up to the edge of the pool. She was glad the place was empty that way she had the entire pool to herself. She dove in and relaxed a little as the cool water ran over her body. She swam towards one side of the pool and back. Elektra did this for about an hour when she got tired. She pulled up on one of the edges and got out. A crash sounded from the bathroom a few feet away, causing Elektra to take notice and prepare her self for anything. 'What is going on in there and who is in there?' she thought as another loud crash sounded. She knew it wasn't a resident because it was too early for anyone other than herself to be at the pool. It was possible for it to be a member of the staff, but it was also possible that Roshi had sent someone after her to avenge his son's death. With that floating around in her mind Elektra wished she had her Sais with her as she stood at the side of the bathroom door ready for the person to come out. It was no big deal though; she was still deadly even without her most prized possessions. The door opened and out came a man walking backwards. Elektra acted on impulse and grabbed the man's collar and turned him around to face her, she drew her arm back and quickly bounced her open palm against his chest. As the man was falling to the ground she then realized that that was a mistake. "Are you okay?" she asked the boy who had given her the key to her room earlier. "Yeah," he said giving her a weird look while rubbing at his chest. "I'm sorry," she apologized. He nodded and tried to get to his feet. "The pool's closed." She got the message. She apologized once more before grabbing her belongings and heading for the door, but not before taking a quick peak in the bathroom. The mirror that covered most of the right wall was shattered and the cart filled with ordinary cleaning supplies was over turned. Elektra apologized for a third time before heading back up to her room.

Dave Linnet watched the woman leave and waited until she was out of distance before taking out a cell phone and dialing a familiar number. The woman on the other end answered after two rings. "What is it Dave?" He walked back into the bathroom and started to clean up the mess. "I met her for the second time today but this encounter was not a pleasant one." He picked a few shards of glass and placed them in the waste bin. "What happened this time?" the woman asked curiously. Dave told her about what had happened that night. "She hit you?" the woman asked in disbelief. "Yea," Dave responded. "Well it wasn't on purpose that much was clear but my chest is still sore." He rubbed at his chest before continuing. "Anyway maybe she knows that the Hand is after her again," he suggested. "For your sake you better hope not," and with that the female on the other end hung up the phone. Dave sighed as he pocketed his cell phone, "Bye to you too." He groaned when he took a look at the mess that needed cleaning. "I better report this," he said. He turned to walk out when a tall muscular man dressed in a janitor's uniform came walking in. "What happened here?" he asked eyeing the room. He looked at Dave with curiosity, "Who are you?" he asked. Dave held up his hands as if to explain himself but suddenly found himself breaking the other man's neck. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. Now he had a bathroom in shambles and a dead man on his hands. "How in the world will I be able to explain this?" he pondered. An evil grin played across his lips as he glanced over at the broken glass, an idea already forming in his mind.

Elektra finished her shower and dressed to go to bed. She slid under the sheets of the huge queen sized bed and turned of the little table lamp. She stared at the ceiling in anticipation and fear. She was dreading/yearning for daylight to come. The next day was the day she would confront the man she travel all these miles to see. Tomorrow was the day she came face to face with her one and only lover. Matt Murdoch. She sighed then turned over and willed herself to sleep, all the while holding her necklace.

**A/N: so second chapter is done! You know what to do. Tell me what you think so far. Start sending in those reviews please. Third chapter will be up in a couple of days.**


	3. reunion

Elektra "Never Alone" 

**THREE reunion**

The Sirens woke her out of her sleep. She turned over to stare at the clock on her nightstand. The tiny read numbers read Nine thirty-one. Elektra groaned. She did plan on getting up early but not this early.

"Damn!" she muttered.

She got up and walked over to the window. She pushed the linen curtains out of the way to get a good view at the outside world. Still adjusting to the light she squinted and made out three police cars parked outside the hotel's entrance.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself.

She shook her head. This put a damper on her plans. She sighed and went to go shower. After thirty minutes of cleansing and grooming she walked out in a bath towel and searched her suitcases for a decent outfit. After awhile she became frustrated when she couldn't find anything to wear. Today was supposed to be special. More than that today was…is the most terrifying day yet happiest day in her life. And that was saying something because things ever rarely made her happy. So she had to look absolutely stunning for Matt. 'I'm the world's top assassin, people fear and respect my name. So why is it so hard to find something to wear?' she thought to herself. 'Forget it.' She grabbed a plain black tee and underwear and some blue jeans. She dressed then pulled on her black-heeled boots. She pulled out her suitcase and grabbed the black box that was hidden under her clothes. She popped it open and took out her Sais. She rarely went anywhere without them. Sliding them into the sleeves of her leather jacket she slipped it on and left her room. She needed to go somewhere less police crowded to think.

Dave Linnet watched as several police officials walked around through the clutter of the bathroom. A white sheet had been thrown over the dead body and a group of forensics had been busily dusting for fingerprints. Luckily he was no amateur and knew out to handle that problem. Sure they would find his prints but that's because he worked there, so that story was sure to check out. But they would also find someone else's and that was where his plan kicked in. He glanced down at the dead body and quickly flashed a grin at the sheet-covered man. He looked up when a huge man came his way. The Inspector he supposed. The tall aging man ran a hand through his graying hair and sighed.

"You the man that reported this crime?" He asked. Dave nodded. "Can I ask your name?"

Dave thought for a moment.

"Michael Flynn." He lied. Well sort of no one other than Diana knew him as Dave Linnet.

The Inspector snatched a notepad and a pen out of his back pocket and started jotting everything Dave told him.

"My name is Inspector Robert Parks and I'm in charge of this case, anyway know that we're past formalities can you explain how this happened?"

Dave rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed by Robert.

"Of course Inspector, Well last night…"

Five minutes went by as Dave explained how the man came in and attacked him out of nowhere and that he had no choice but to kill him. Inspector Robert scribbled furiously on the pad making sure he got all the facts. He stopped once Dave reached the part about Elektra.

"Who is this woman that was in here last night?" Robert stared questionably at the younger man.

"Just a woman who was in here after hours, she left before any of this happened. Dave waved his hands toward the mess.

"So she's a resident here?" the Inspector asked.

"Yes." Dave nodded.

"May I get her room number I may need to question her." The Inspector asked.

Dave nodded, " Let me check the database." He said unaware of the trouble that would soon befall him.

Elektra walked into the diner and inhaled deeply. Freshly brewed coffee pleasured her senses. Just what she needed.

"One coffee, black." She told the cashier. The lady behind the counter smiled and made the coffee herself.

"Here you go Ma'am." The lady handed the steaming liquid to Elektra and accepted the money.

Elektra walked over to a seat in the back and sat quietly sipping her coffee while thinking over her dilemma.

She looked down at the cinnamon roll and stared up at the hand that held the sweet treat.

The guy was tall, dark haired, brown eyed and tanned. He was extremely handsome and he knew it. He figured he could use that to his advantage, that he could use his looks to start a conversation with her and maybe other things…

Elektra had no problem with being rude but she really wanted him to leave and if she insulted him he may take that as his chance to stick around.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my husband." She noticed he suddenly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry, keep the cinnamon roll though." He backed away and made his way for his table to sulk.

Elektra pushed away the cinnamon roll and continued to drown herself in her own thoughts.

Matt Murdoch waited patiently on the corner for his best friend and partner Foggy Nelson. He instantly smelled him and reached out to tap him.

Foggy just shook his head, "How is it that you always know when im here? You're blind for Christ sake!"

"If you're still asking that after knowing me for so long then I don't think you need to know." They turned and walked towards Joes shop. They've been going here for so long that it kind of became tradition. The tiny bell dinged when they entered and the familiar aroma of coffee filled each guys nostrils. Of course the scent was more than that to Matt. He could actually tell that it got finished only three minutes earlier. They made their way to the counter with Matt softly tapping his walking stick against the ground allowing him not to bump into anyone. After ordering their food they made their way to a table. Foggy sat while Matt stood silently sniffing.

"Did somewhere past and dropped one?" Foggy joked.

Matt slowly shook his head. That smell, so sweet. He walked away from the table. 'It can't be. It just couldn't be' slowly he closed the distance between him and her. She smelled so sweet and alive.

"Elektra?" He asked disbelievingly.

Elektra finally came to a conclusion she owed Matt an explanation. She had to see him like now. But where would she find him? Her name was called and her heart stopped. She knew that voice from anywhere and would never forget it.

"Matt?" Her voice was full of emotion and happiness. She turned and she smiled while tears slid down her cheeks.

"Matt." She spoke again.

His face was twisted in shock, confusion, relief and pain. "Elektra?" he breathed. She looked over his shoulder at Foggy and gave a small wave. Foggy chocked on his drink as he stared back at her. Yeah this must be a real shocker.

"How…when…" Matt began to ramble and Elektra just smiled.

"I'll explain everything later but right…She was cut off when his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was deep and passionate and filled with hunger. He finally pulled away leaving both of them breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, I've missed you so much." He apologized. She smiled back, "I missed you too!" They sat down and faced each other.

Matt wished a loud bang would sound long enough so he could see Elektra clearly. He got his wish when the window to the shop shattered raining shards of glass down upon the two. The sound of the breaking glass caused enough vibrations, which allowed Matt to see Elektra. Her face was in confusion and her hair flopped around as she dove towards him protectively. God she was beautiful.

"Stay down!" she told him as she scrambled out from under the table. Her heels crunched over the glass as she got up and looked out the now hole in the wall. She ignored the screams from the customers and glared out at the figure that stood on the sidewalk staring back at her.

"Come get me," The woman turned and ran off.

Elektra raised an eyebrow in confusion 'who in the hell was this woman?'

Elektra jumped through the gaping hole but turned when Matt called out her name.

"I have to Matt!" Elektra turned and ran in pursuit of the woman. The woman was fast but Elektra was gaining on her. She followed her to a dilapidated part of hell's kitchen where anyone rarely came. Mainly cause the buildings were basically crumbling. The woman turned into an alley and Elektra followed. The alley was a dead end. The girl backed up against the wall while Elektra continued to draw near.

"Who sent you?" Elektra asked. "Was it the hand?"

The girl waved her hand and sent Elektra flying to the wall to her right. She slammed into the wall then fell to her feet.

"Is that all you got?" Elektra spoke dangerously. At this point she figured the Hand sent this girl, and that made her a threat. She shook her arms and her Sais fell from the sleeves. She twirled them around and got ready to square off against the girl. She drew her arm back but found herself being lifted from off her feet. This time she was thrown into one of the buildings the wall gave way like blocks as she crashed into the inside. She flipped to her feet and watched as the girl slowly walked in.

"Don't worry I won't kill you yet." The girl walked closer to the Assassin.

"It's you who should be worried." Elektra warned. Elektra fully ran at the girl and jumped into the air she twisted and her right heel connected with the girl's face. Elektra fell to the ground as the girl fell over. She put her foot on the girl's chest and stood over her dominantly.

"Not so good at the hand to hand stuff are you?" Elektra twirled her right Sai and prepared to plunge it deep in the girl's chest when a tiny object struck her neck. It felt like a mosquito bite but she knew better. She stepped away from the girl and rubbed her hand along the line of her neck. She felt the tiny object and snatched it out of her skin. She glared at it and realized that someone had tranquilized her. He was getting dizzy and her vision blurred. She fought against the drug but failed and fell to her knees. 'Get Up!' She yelled at herself. She could as she fell to the floor. Before she completely blacked out she heard a low chuckle as footsteps drew near.

"Man I missed her."

The voice carried a strong Irish accent that Elektra recognized all to well. Bullseye.

**A/N: Third chapter done! I know its been awhile but so much has gone on that kept me from writing. Anyway next chap should be up by the weekend. Thanks for reading and remember reviews get chapters written faster.**


	4. escape

**Never Alone**

**Elektra**

**FOUR escape**

Matt had waited for Foggy to get distracted by one of the screaming diners for his chance to leave. He jumped through the window and concentrated on Elektra, the smell of her, the sound of her anything that would lead him to her. After running around aimlessly for almost an hour he finally caught scent of her perfume while running past an alley. His highly enhanced sense of smell continued to amaze him. It was an amazing quality and yet at times it made him feel as though he should quit the Law practice and join the police force working with the K-9 unit. He sure as hell would give those dogs a run for their money. He stopped and sniffed at the air while slowly entering the alleyway. She had been here recently.

"Elektra!" he called out.

He stopped and listened intently for the sounds of a struggle or fight of some kind. He sighed when the only sounds he heard where cars somewhere off in the distance and his own heart beat thumping rapidly in his chest. He ran his hands along the wall as he wondered why everything was so quiet. He was almost sure she had been here, so where was she? Grazing his hands along the wall he continued to think to himself before his hand found an open hole. He had to quickly catch himself before he fell through the gigantic hole in the side of the building.

"Elektra?" He called this time a little more worried.

He stepped into the crumbling interior of the building slowly and cautiously. He banged his walking stick along the side of the building, which produced sound waves that triggered his "sonar" vision. He was able to actually see where he was: a blank, dank and decrypted inside of an abandoned warehouse. He noticed the broken sections of the wall that were scattered along the floor. He noticed everything but Elektra and that woman. He started to worry and he actually felt fear tingle his insides as he thought of her lying somewhere begging for help. Where are you Elektra?

It had only been five minutes since she woke up and during those five minutes she had tried every method of escape. She sighed and cursed the woman for bringing her here. She was also extremely furious that the woman now had her Sais. Her hands itched with the feeling of her weapons; she couldn't wait till she had them again. She looked around again noticing only a door a few feet in front of her. In the middle of the door was a horizontal slot that was used for food trays was Elektra's best guess. She suddenly had an idea. But it would have to happen at the right time and be planned precisely. She moved to the left of the door. 'Hopefully it's lunch time.' She thought to herself. An hour later she hadn't moved an inch when she heard the soft padding of shoes on linoleum. 'Show time.'

Gordon Ames carried the tray carefully through the halls, his padding footsteps was the only sound that could be heard. He looked down at the plate and frowned at the brown slop that sat in a huge mass. He hand no clue why Diana ordered him to send this to Elektra. Se was supposed to be dead already, not sitting in a cell eating…stuff. He turned a corner and stopped on the first door on his left. He pushed the tray in trough the slot and waited for her to take it. Instead someone grabbed his thumb and twisted it hard causing him to drop the tray.

"Ahh, shit!" he cried out.

"Open this door or I will break your finger off." Her voice was filled with anger and truth.

He knew she would do it, but he was given orders not to let her out under any circumstances. He feared telling her no, but he feared Diana more.

"I can't."

For a moment nothing happened and he thought he was in the clear that was until he felt his thumb snap to the side. He felt the bone splinter and break as a tremendous scream tore from his throat. He heard her again even above his own pain filled whimpers.

"Open the door or I'll move on to the next finger." He felt his hand being drawn in and then he felt her grip on his index finger.

"Please." He wailed. "I can't she—''

He didn't even get to finish begging as his index was snapped in half. He let out an even louder scream this time. He was hoping someone would hear his cries and come to his rescue. No one came. He felt the grip move from his broken finger to his wrist and feared what would come next.

"I'll break your wrist this time." It was short and straight to the point.

He struggled through the pain and used his free hand to grab the key ring off of his belt buckle. He found the right key and shoved it into the keyhole then twisted it until he heard a _click_. The grip on his wrist let go and he scrambled to the opposite wall cradling his right hand as the door opened. She walked out with anger burning in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Elektra asked.

Between whines he finally said, "Level two."

Elektra looked around and noticed that they were in a basement of some kind. Level two it is then. She proceeded to leave but not before she snapped her heel across his face knocking him out.

Elektra made it to level two in record time. She looked around and noticed that there was only one door on this level. Without hesitation she ran straight at the door and swung it open. There was no one in it. But there was a wall of screens, which displayed different sections of the building. She must've been watching and saw me coming.

"Damn," Elektra muttered. Out her peripheral vision she saw a figure cross the middle screen. She turned and stared at the screen, the person was gone but there was a sign that hung on the wall in the screen. Roof Access. She exited the room and made her way all the way up the staircase to the door that said Roof Access. She pushed through the doors and stopped when she noticed the person standing at the edge. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Gorgeous." He turned and Elektra noticed he had her Sais in his hands. He noticed her eyeing them. "Tell me," he said twirling them around in his hands. "Are these the same one I killed you with?"

Elektra rubbed at the scar that was left on her chest as she remembered very vividly how painful her death was. Reliving that memory fueled her with so much hate and anger that she forgot all about the woman. Bullseye was her main priority at this point. She charged at him and threw a furry of punches. He dropped her Sais as he dodged around her attacks.

He laughed while dodging her punches; "I gotta tell you Elektra I haven't had this in a long time." He caught her arm and curled her towards him. Her back was pressed up against his chest as he sniffed along her neck. "You smell better than you did last time."

Elektra used her free hand to grabbed tightly at his unmentionables, which caused him to slightly release his hold on her. She elbowed him in the gut then broke free from his hold. She snatched up her Sais and banged the hilt of her Sai across his jaw.

"Bitch," he cursed while spitting blood.

Elektra swiped at his throat just barely missing. She swiped again but this time he caught her left arm. He pulled her arm down while bringing his knee up at the same time, the force knocked the Sai right out of her hand. He immediate grabbed the weapon before it hit the ground and slammed his boot into Elektra's chest. She grunted as her back slammed against the ground. Before she could get up Bullseye was on top of her with the Sai pointed at the same spot where he had previously impaled her.

"Feels familiar eh?" he breathed.

Elektra jammed her remaining Sai into his shoulder and punched him in the throat. She pushed him off of her and got to her feet. She picked up her Sai as Bullseye got to his feet too but not as quickly.

"I oughta' toss you into the waters below."

Elektra tightened her hold on the Sais as she ran straight for him planning to impale him. She never made it. Halfway there she was thrown off her feet by an invisible force. She twisted through the air as she neared the edge of the roof. She slammed down hard on her stomach, and hoping that Bullseye was right, she fell straight off the roof.

Bullseye watched as his opponent flew through the air then finally off the roof. It was exactly what he had planned to do. He was supposed to have thrown the bitch to her death. He turned and glared angrily at Diana who stood in the doorway.

"I need you alive. I didn't break you out of prison just so you could challenge her and die!" She glanced at his bleeding shoulder.

"You better have that taken care of." With that she turned and left leaving Bullseye to vent furiously.

Gordon Ames woke up to a massive migraine, and his two broken fingers only made it worse. He groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He prayed that Diana wasn't watching from the room. He wasn't up to dealing with her. He slowly shuffled around the corner when he bumped into Dina. A look of fear crossed his face as he noticed her hard expression.

"I saw what happened to you." She said. "I also watched you open the door for her."

Gordon began to whimper again, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay," Diana said soothingly. "I know it wasn't your fault." She embraced the man and rubbed at his back.

'What the hell was going on' he wondered. Slowly he succumbed to Diana and relaxed.

"Thatta boy," she cooed. "Oh and don't worry you can be replaced."

Gordon's eyes opened in realization and terror for he knew what was to come next. Diana grabbed his head and snapped it to the side. Gordon's lifeless body slid back down to the floor,

eyes wide open.

**A/N: sorry for the chapter. I only had an hour to write it and I had writer's block! And sorry about Bullseye. I know he speaks in an accent but I am only so talented. Chap 5 will be posted by or before next Sunday! Remember reviews get the chapters out faster.**


End file.
